Awkward Conversations
by nickijae
Summary: Part of the Nightwing is Den Mother series! An offhand comment about sex leaves Conner and M'gann confused. When everybody else disappears, it's up to Nightwing to explain sex to the two confused aliens. Please read Nightwing is Den Mother and Babysitting the Wayne's first before reading this!


Red Hood was lounging on the couch in the cave. He was bored but could not leave or Batman would rope him into babysitting the Demon Brat. Seeing Tim walk by him in civvies he smirked. Might as well bug his brother for some entertainment.

Tim seemed to have the same idea. Nodding to Jason's phone which was blowing up with texts from 'Bruce he asked, "Are you trying to get laid again? We all know the girl's don't like it when you text them out of nowhere asking for sex." Tim tried to keep up the innocent look, but ended up smirking.

Dick walked into the room with the rest of the team in time to hear Jason say, "At least I can get laid. We all know that the only way you're getting laid is if you crawl up a chicken's ass."

Dick snorted, alerting the bickering brothers to the team's presence. "If anyone's getting laid tonight by something other than his hand, it's me Hood. I think we all know that." Dick said while glancing nodding his head towards Artemis who was once again drooling while she stared at his ass.

Jason smirked before saying, "I wasn't born with enough middle fingers to let you know how I feel about you, Dickhead."

"How nice. Roses are red, violets are blue, God made me pretty, what happened to you?" Dick asked raising an eyebrow.

At this point the team was watching the verbal sparring like it was a tennis match. They were surprised when both men burst out laughing. "Dickhead, if your around, the only girl I'll ever get is my hand." Red Hood smirked at his brother.

At this point everyone was laughing except M'gann, Kaldur, and Conner. They had confused looks on their faces. Finally Conner spoke up. "I don't get it. What does getting laid mean? And why would Red Hood only have his hand when Nightwing's around?"

It was if a switch was flipped. Red Hood glanced at his phone before saying, "Look at that Daddybats needs me to babysit the Demon Brat. I gotta go." With that he practically ran to the Zeta Beams.

Robin held up his fingers to his ear as if listening to his comm. "Sorry guys, I gotta hack the CIA for the Justice League." With that, Robin ran to his room and away from the conversation about to take place.

Nightwing glanced around as Artemis and Wally murmured excuses before they too left to their rooms. Nightwing sighed. He was used to it. When Jason and Tim first asked about sex, Bruce and Alfred were nowhere to be found and he knew that it would be the same when Damian finally asked about sex.

Turning to the three confused members of the Young Justice Team, Nightwing gave them an awkward smile. "Let's go sit down, okay?"

Conner frowned before saying, "Just answer the question. We don't need to sit down!"

Dick sighed again before answering. "I want to sit down when I answer your questions, so can we please sit down?"

Conner shrugged his shoulders before nodding his head. "Whatever. Just don't tell me what to do."

Nightwing sat down on the edge of the couch. Kaldur observed him curiously. He had never seen the man seem so awkward in his own skin. Normally, Nightwing exuded confidence and grace. He was the most naturally athletic and confident person that Kaldur had ever met. Now the man was shifting awkwardly and wringing his fingers.

Finally Nightwing sank fully into the couch and covered his face with his hands before graoning. Sitting up he stared at Conner before taking a deep breath. "Can you please ask your questions again, this time do it one at a time so I can answer to the best of my ability."

Conner blinked slowly before saying, "Don't tell me what to do." Nightwing rolled his eyes before raising his eyebrows. Conner continued, "What does getting laid mean?"

Nightwing nodded his head sagely. "That's a good question Conner. When I said that I was going to get laid tonight, I meant that I was going to have sex tonight."

Conner and M'gann face's remained confused whereas Kaldur had a look of understanding crossing his face. Turning to Nightwing, Kaldur said, "I believe I understand now. Thank you for explaining it to me." With that Kaldur hurried out of the room like his brothers and the rest of the team had.

Turning to face Nightwing again, M'gann asked the question this time. "What is sex?"

Nightwing sighed. He should have known that nobody would have explained sex to them. He was going to have to give J'onn and Clark a stern talking to. This was not in his job description. "Sex is something that I think you should talk to your mentors about, but if you really want to know, I'll tell you. It's your choice, but it comes down to who your most comfortable talking to because sex is personal and it is important that you really understand it."

Both aliens sat quietly for a minute. "Can you tell us?" M'gann said softly. "I do not think my Uncle J'onn wishes to talk about sex if he has not explained it already. TV has talked about it but never really explained it."

Nightwing nodded. "Okay. Sex is how babies are made. People do it because it feels good and it brings people closer together. The thing is, you should never have sex if you're not ready for it, and you should always talk to your partner about what you like and what you don't like." Taking a deep breath, Nightwing explained the finer mechanics of sex and watched the looks of wonder and embarrassment cover both of the young alien's faces.

Nightwing felt the small blush covering his face and took a steadying breath. "Do you have any other questions?"

Conner finally looked up at Nightwing and muttered, "Why did Red Hood talk about only being able to be laid by his hand when you were around?"

Nightwing let out a chuckle before saying with some of his usual confidence, "I'm real popular with the ladies. Especially my civilian identity. Red Hood was complaining that when we go out to bars together, all the girls are focused on me, and he goes home alone half the time."

"I don't get it. Why do you get girls and Red Hood doesn't?"

Nightwing looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "Well, I was told I have the body of a Greek God and the best ass of the Superhero community. Red Hood has the whole bad boy image going on, but they seem to like me better."

M'gann looked thoughtful for a second before saying, "You said that you should have sex only if you cared about the other person. It sounds like you have a lot of sex with a lot of different people, were you not telling the truth about needing to care about someone?"

Nightwing looked startled by the question. He spoke slowly, carefully wording his sentences. "You don't need to care about a person to have sex with them, but it is better. Sex comes with risks. You could end up with a child or a disease. I think that it is important that you're careful. You are right that I have sex with a lot of girls and I don't really care for most of them. But I am always careful and I fully understand the risks that I take every time that I have sex. I also am financially stable, so if a child were to come out of it, I could fully support it. You guys don't have that stability yet."

When no other questions were asked Nightwing took out his phone to check the time. Seeing that it was getting late, Nightwing stood up. "Do you guys have any other questions?"

Seeing both teens shake their heads 'no' Nightwing gave them a reassuring smile. "Alright. I have to go, but remember that I am available for questions anytime, and so are your mentors."

With that Nightwing started walking to the Zeta Beams. As if summoned, Robin appeared and walked next to his brother. Nightwing playfully pushed his brother before pulling him closer and ruffling his hair. With that the two brothers disappeared into the light.

M'gann looked over at Conner before commenting quietly, "He was uncomfortable the whole time, yet he answered all our questions. I don't understand why he would put our comfort over his own."

Conner turned to face her. "I don't know. But he was glad that we felt comfortable coming to him. I think that I'm happy that he was willing to explain it to us. I never felt stupid even though I was asking all the questions."

With that both aliens sat in silence as they thought about the way Nightwing had gently walked them through the topic despite his discomfort and that it was not his responsibility to talk to them about sex.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Just a fun little one shot. So please tell me if you think the story kind of focused a little more on Damian would be a good idea. I think I would write it as a darker side of the Bat Clan kinda thing because Ra's brings the worst out of everybody. Please review!**


End file.
